3 Years Later
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: Kendall is upset after Jo leaves, so him and Lucy get together and after 3 years Jo comes back, Lucy and Kendall are still together and their relationship has evolved so much


A/N: I thought of this idea in Spanish class, right before I had to do a presentation! Also Lucy's apartment isn't like the one in the show on Big Time Secrets, it's kind of like 2J in this story, but it's not that big. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

3 months after Jo leaves

Kendall's P.O.V

I was sitting at the pool alone, trying to get away from the guys who were trying to help me get over Jo. I was wearing sunglasses, swim trunks and my t-shirt was next to me; I was at the pool trying to get a little sun, until I felt someone hovering over me.

"Hey Kendall, can I sit down?"

"Sure Lucy, what's up?"

"Oh not much…but I want to tell you something."

"Okay go ahead."

"I like you a lot Kendall, like more than friends."

"Really…I like you too. Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure, when?"

"How about tonight at seven, we can get dinner, and then go to a movie."

"Sure…that sounds great."

"Cool." I said getting up to go tell the guys about my date. "I gotta go, but I'll pick you up at seven!"

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye Kendall." She replied as I started to walk away smiling because I had a date tonight.

Later that night

Still Kendall's P.O.V

I went up to 3J to get Lucy, I decided we would go to get something to eat, then go see a movie. Finally, I got to her door and rang the doorbell. Instantly the door was opened and I saw her standing there.

"Hey Kendall."

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse."

"Okay that's fine."

"Alright, let's go. So what movie are we gonna see?"

"First we'll go to Fridays, then we're gonna go see Footloose."

"Okay, that sounds fun, and I've been wanting to see Footloose."

At Fridays

"Hi, I'm Melissa; I'll be your waitress for the night. What can I get you guys?"

"Umm, I'll have a Gourmet burger with everything and a Coke." I said smiling.

"Okay and for you sweetie?"

"I think I'll have a Gourmet burger too, but plain with a Diet Coke."

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks."

"Thanks." I said smiling at Melissa again. "I'm so happy you told me how you felt."

"Me too…I just hope that I'm not a rebound."

"You're nothing like that Luce…believe me you're nothing like that. I'm completely over Jo."

"That's good." She said smiling.

As the rest of the night went on, I couldn't believe how amazing Lucy was. Not to sound mean or anything, but I'm so happy she turned down James and Carlos.

Six Months later

On Halloween

Guitar Dude was having a Halloween party and invited everyone in the PalmWoods, since Bitters was at some Managers convention. Lucy and I walked up to Guitar Dude's apartment after getting ready separately. We were dressed up as two nerds, we had suspenders and glasses. We had everything on to make us look like legitimate nerds.

"Hey dudes…wassup?"

"Nothing much." Lucy replied in her nerd voice.

"Awesome, come in." Guitar Dude said ushering us to go into his apartment.

The first thing we saw people doing, we were alone in front of the door when Guitar Dude walked away from us, and we continued looking around at the party. We saw alcohol sitting on the counter with soda. We knew that this party was going to be wild, since Bitters was out of the building.

Later that night

After a few to many drinks, Lucy and I were completely buzzed and she was fiercely grinding me on the dance floor. I was whispering things into her ear, making her giggle, then she would turn around and whisper things into my ear making me smirk.

"I want you to be mine forever." Lucy whispered into my ear, I could hear a smirk in her voice. She pulled away from me, took my hand and led me to her apartment since she lived alone. I knew tonight was going to be wild with her, and it wouldn't stop until Lucy and I fell asleep.

9 weeks later

Christmas day (She'll be 9 weeks December 26th)

Still Kendall's P.O.V

Lucy and I were going to meet in her apartment to exchange Christmas presents, and enjoy some of the day then her, Camille, and Stephanie were all invited to dinner in 2J. I knocked on her door, only to have it automatically opened by her.

"Hey Merry Christmas babe."

"Merry Christmas Kenny." She said letting me in. We sat down on her couch and handed each other our presents. She wanted me to open hers first. I opened the box to find a little stick, and a picture with it. I decided to look at the picture first.

"Babe, what is this?" I asked all confused.

"Kendall, I'm pregnant and I'm pretty sure it's yours, you're the only guy I've been with since I got to L.A. in March. Tomorrow I'll be nine weeks along. Are you okay?" Lucy said shakily. I could tell that she was about to cry, and I was too; but I couldn't I had to stay strong for her.

"Are you serious? We're going to have a baby!?" I exclaimed, and saw her nod, tears just flooding out. "What's wrong sweetie, you don't want to keep it?"

"No it's not that. I'm just so happy that you're okay with it. Because I'm due July 31st and we conceived on Halloween."

"Wow, when did you find out?"

"About 2 to 3 weeks ago, I wanted the moment I told you to be special. I hope you're not mad."

"No, how could I be. We're going to have a baby together." I said smiling. "Okay, now it's time for my present. Can you stand up for a minute?" I told her, as I stood up too, then got onto one knee, as soon as she realized what I was about to do she started crying again. "Lucy Stone, will you make me the happiest guy alive and marry me. In 8 1/2 months, we're going to have a little family, and I want this baby to be raised right. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Kendall. Yes I will marry you. This baby and I will love you for better or worse." She replied laughing, but still crying placing her hand on her flat tummy. I placed the engagement ring on her free hand, and then I put my hand on top of the one that was on her stomach. I couldn't believe I was going to get married and have a baby with her.

Later that day

Lucy's P.O.V

After sitting around my apartment all day, Kendall and I walked down to his apartment for dinner and to tell everyone our news. 20 minutes after we walked in, dinner was ready and everyone was sitting around the table, we went around and said what we got for Christmas and then it was my turn. Everyone looked at me curiously, knowing Kendall always gave the best gifts.

"We're engaged!" I exclaimed as everyone cheered. After a minute of everyone cheering, Camille stopped everyone.

"When are you guys tying the knot?"

"April 23rd 2013." I replied ecstatically as Kendall rubbed his thumb over my index finger. Once I announced the date, everyone cheered once again and then moved onto Kendall. Under the able he pulled out the sonogram and pregnancy test and held it until he announced our other news.

"Lucy's also pregnant guys!"

"Oh my god, I'm gonna have a daughter-in-law and a grandchild all in one year. This is amazing. Lucy when are you due honey?"

"July 31st."

"Awe, that's Daniel's birthday." Kendall's mom exclaimed as I smiled knowing Kendall was excited that his baby might be born on his dad's birthday. As the rest of the night went on, everyone seemed so happy for us. Everyone was in the family room watching TV when Kendall's mom called us into the kitchen.

"I want to talk to you two about a couple of things. Please sit down." She said as we both took a seat. "I'm so happy for guys, but I'm not going to raise this baby while you guys go out and party, just because you both are still teenagers. Now I will watch the baby, if you guys want a night out or whatever, but not all of the time. Second of all, Kendall how and when do you plan on telling Gustavo all of this news; and what about your career Lucy is it still going to happen or is it going to go down the drain. Third of all, I would assume Kendall that you're going to move in with Lucy as soon as possible. Also regarding the wedding, Lucy I would love to pay for all of it, since I know that your parents don't support you anymore, I've decided I want to completely pay for the event."

"Wow thanks, Mrs. Knight, I would also like to have you help me plan the wedding as well. As far as my career goes I think I'm just going to end it. Someone's going to have to stay with the baby when one of us goes on tour and I want that person to be me."

"Please call me Jen, Mom or even Mama Knight. And okay as long as that's what you want. I just don't want you to resent Kendall for it."

"It is, I'm sure of it, and I would never resent him, because someone has to bring in the money and it's what he loves to do." I replied as we both looked at Kendall waiting for his answer.

"Thank you mom for being so supportive. I was planning to tell Gustavo and Kelly about this the first day we go back to work. And yes, I was going to move in with Lucy as soon as she wants me to, I don't think there's a enough room to raise a baby here."

"I agree Kendall."

"He could move in within the next couple of days if that's okay with you guys." I suggested as Kendall squeezed my hand.

"That sounds fine." Jen replied.

"Great!" Kendall added.

The next couple of days

Kendall's P.O.V

Lucy gave me the key to her apartment so the guys and I could move my stuff in while she started planning her wedding with my mom. My life was definitely changing. A couple of days after Christmas, we went back to work on our third album, and I told Gustavo and Kelly. It's safe to say that Gustavo was definitely angry, but he loved Lucy like his own daughter, and he said he would support us, and pay for all of the doctor's visits, the hospital visit, and the necessities we'd need for the baby that we wouldn't be able to pay for.

On April 17th

At the doctor's office

Lucy's P.O.V

Kendall and I were going to find out the gender of our baby today. We were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor. For the past couple of days Kendall and I have been spitting out baby names left and right, trying to come up with the perfect name. He was in charge of the first name and I was in charge of the middle name. As he kept suggesting and picking, I didn't need to pick anymore, I knew the name I was going to choose.

"So you finally come up with a name for a boy and a girl?" I asked Kendall while I giggled.

"Yeah, for a girl it's gonna be Aubree and for a boy it's Chase. What about your pick for the middle name."

"Well it'll be Aubree Danielle or Chase Daniel, I picked Danielle or Daniel after your dad since the baby could be born on your dad's birthday."

"I love it Lucy." He replied happily as we heard our name called.

"Baby Knight, come with me." We got up and followed the nurse into a room. She weighed me and asked me some routine questions, then left so the doctor could come in.

"Do you want a boy or girl sweetheart?" I asked Kendall as he rubbed circles on my belly.

"I don't care, as long as it's healthy and happy."

"Me too…" I replied as the doctor knocked and came in.

"Hi Lucy and Kendall, how are we doing today. You guys ready to find out what you're having?"

"Yup…"I replied laying down on the exam table.

"Great, this is going to be a little cold."

"Okay, no problem." I replied knowing I was used to it. After a minute of the doctor finding the baby he told us we were going to need a lot of blue.

"We're having a boy! We're going to have Chase Daniel Knight here in a couple of months." I exclaimed as the doctor wiped off the gel.

"Hi Chase, we love you." Kendall said to my belly as he kissed it, and we both rubbed it.

"You should feel him kicking within a couple of weeks, I'll see you guys back here May 26th; call if you have any questions. Bye guys, take care."

"Thank you doctor." Kendall responded. "I can't believe we're gonna have a son. I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Yeah, why don't we tell everyone at the wedding to make it more special?" I suggested.

"Great idea."

A week later

Kendall's P.O.V

It was finally the day that Lucy and I were getting married. Her and my mom planned a beautiful wedding and I couldn't wait to tell everyone our news at the reception. As Lucy walked down the aisle, I couldn't help but think of my future with her. We were going to have Chase here soon, Big Time Rush was still as big as ever, and I had a great set of family and friends. My life couldn't be any better. Lucy looked gorgeous in her white dress that outlined her belly perfectly and better yet she chose Gustavo to walk her down the aisle, since I wanted the guys to stand up with me while she walked down the aisle.

At the reception

Lucy and I decided to tell everyone during the toasts, but before we could tell everyone it was time for the dances. Lucy and Gustavo went first and Lucy decided to cut the dance up into fourths so she could dance with Gustavo, James, Carlos and Logan. Then it was the mother-son dance, then the bride and grooms first dance. All of the dances were so special in every way, and when the dances were over, Gustavo, my mom, each of the guys and Katie who was the maid of honor, all decided to give their toasts first, because they knew what we wanted to do. Once they were done, Lucy and I stood up together and gave our toast together.

"Thank you guys for coming, it means so much to us, and as many of you know Lucy and I are expecting, and we have some news to share. Lucy why don't you tell them honey."

"Okay, well we found out a week ago, and I'm having a boy. In a couple of months we will have Chase Daniel Knight with us." Lucy finished as everyone cheered and we saw my mom come up to congratulate us along with James, Logan, Carlos, Katie, Stephanie, and Camille.

"I love the middle name you guys and Kendall your dad would've been so proud."

"Thanks mom."

July 22nd at 11:30pm

Lucy's P.O.V

My water broke, so I woke up Kendall and told him to get my bag, the baby's bag, and the carseat because I was in labor. On the way to the hospital he called his mom and fortunately she was still up and met us at the hospital with everyone else. I was surprised to be in labor at 39 weeks, but the doctor told me it could happen when I reached my ninth month. Now Chase wasn't going to be born on his grandfather's birthday.

8 ½ hours later

Almost nine hours later, Chase Daniel Knight was born at 7:22am on July 23rd 2013, he weighed 6lbs 3oz. he was so adorable and beautiful, and better yet he looked like Kendall in every way. Kendall insisted on me holding him first. The doctor gave Chase to me, and Kendall stood next to me kissing my sweaty forehead, and Chase's soft little forehead.

"He looks so much like you babe, it's not even funny.

"I know he's definitely a Knight." Kendall replied happily. Kendall's mom was in the room with us, and then once Chase was here, she gave us some time to be with him, so she could go tell the others, and bring them in here.

"We love you Chase Knight." We both said kissing him on the forehead.

"Look who I brought." My mom said as everyone poured in.

"Guys, say hi to Chase." Kendall said quietly. Everyone awed at him, as I gave him to Kendall, so everyone could get a better look at him. After an hour of everyone loving on Chase, they all left and Lucy was asleep. I was holding my sleeping son in my arms, quietly talking to him so I wouldn't wake him or my beautiful wife up.

"I'm your daddy Chase, and your grandpa would've been so excited to see you, and know that his name is your middle name. I'm never gonna let anything happen to you or your mom. I'm going to make sure you have the best life possible."

2 years later

In august

Kendall's P.O.V

Chase had just turned two and he was growing up so fast. The guys, Lucy, Stephanie, Camille, Chase and I were all at the pool enjoying the day off we all had from our busy schedules.

"Daddy me want cream."

"You want ice cream." I asked my son as he nodded. "Okay let's go get you a bowl of Ice cream from home. I'll be right back Luce."

"Okay babe." She replied as I followed Chase, I was right behind him when I stopped dead in my tracks. Jo was back. I couldn't believe it.

"Chase, come here bud." I said seeing that he wasn't that far away from me.

"Yeah daddy?" He said as I picked him up.

"I'm gonna carry you big man, I don't want you to get lost." I said tickling him.

"Kay daddy." He giggled as we walked into the elevator, only to be followed by Jo.

"Kendall, is that you?" Jo exclaimed, I had cut my hair and styled it different since she had left, so I wasn't sure if she would recognize me.

"Oh hey Jo didn't know you came back today."

"Yup, who's this cute little guy?" She said, obviously meaning Chase, who gripped onto my tanktop even tighter than before. "Um he's my son…I'm married to Lucy, remember I told you about her."

"Oh I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." I replied smiling, knowing she was at peace with our breakup that happened over two years ago.

"Daddy, who this?"

"Buddy this is Jo, she's an old friend."

"Oh, hi!" He replied getting over his shyness fairly quickly.

"Hi Chase." She replied as the elevator finally stopped at our floor and I got off, so we could get some ice cream.

"By Jo see you around."

"Bye Kendall."

10 minutes later

Chase and I were back at the pool, and he was playing in the water with Stephanie, Camille and Lucy while I was telling the guys about my encounter with Jo. It was so weird how Jo was okay with me having a son.

**A/N: Okay let me know if I should make this a two-shot or what. Because I have an idea for another part of this, like Jo had gotten pregnant with Kendall's child before she left 3 years ago, and now he was two kids with two different women. Let me know if you want more of this.**


End file.
